1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro stacked type chip antenna, and especially to a micro stacked type chip antenna having multiple elementary layers being stacked and packed, the micro stacked type chip antenna can provide various options for getting a suitable band width as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless communication has been being well developed nowadays, the range of using of radio frequencies becomes more and more extended; for instance, communication frequencies for satellite communication, wireless network, digital televisions, mobile phones etc. are different from one another. The conventional way is to design an antenna of a resonant frequency for a kind of frequency demand; thereby, there have been being a variant development, and various patent designs.
An advanced micro stacked type chip antenna used presently has a radiation metallic electrode packed in dielectric material, such as ceramic material, in order that the antenna can be integrated with a semiconductor die or chip having an electronic system to achieve an object of miniaturization.
Since developing of chip antennas, now there are chip antennas with the function of operating on two frequencies; however after all, such chip antennas are limited to the range of use of very small band widths; they are unable to meet the requirements of all kinds of frequencies.
Some kind of monopole antenna is provided with a plurality of component sheets stacked from bottom to top, wherein a gap for adjusting impedance matching is provided between every two component sheets, and the component sheets form centrally thereof an integral connecting neck, a feed-in line is provided on the bottom of the antenna; the component sheets get their desired broad bandwidth by adjusting the height stacked by the component sheets. The antenna obtained from such an idea is suitable for many kinds of frequencies covering the CMDA (code vision multiple access) system (824-894 MHZ), the Pan Europe mobile phone system (GSM, 880-960 MHZ), the digital communication system (DSC, 1710-1880 MHZ), the personal communication system ( PCS, 1850-1990 MHZ), the personal mobile phone system (PHS, 1905-1920 MHZ) and the broadband code vision multiple access system (WCDMA, 2010-2025 MHZ).
By virtue that such an antenna can have the desired broad bandwidth for use adjusted according to the stacked height of the component sheets, the main motive of the present invention thus is resided in a question whether a micro antenna can be provided to be more suitable for various ranges of frequency.